


The Killer-Missing Scene

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, None - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to talk to Jim about Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer-Missing Scene

## The Killer-Missing Scene

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

inspired by seeing the episode today

The Killers

* * *

After Beverly walked away, Blair put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Let's talk at your place." 

"What's this about?" 

"Your senses went offline due to your emotions about Danny. You were as emotional as Juno was about his brother." 

Jim pulled away from Blair. "I got it under control." 

"You nearly kissed me on the roof," Blair explained. 

"And you pushed me away." 

"Jim." 

"Would you like to talk about this over a drink?" Jim suggested as they walked to his truck. After they were both in his truck, he continued, "I've seen you with the ladies." 

"Whose to say that I don't go both way," Blair whispered. 

"Chief, are you always this direct?" 

"Beverly was marking you as hers and you didn't notice." 

"My mind was on Danny." Jim's voice got louder. 

"We established that." Blair put his hand on Jim's thigh. 

"You're annoying." 

"And you're a prick." 

"English, this time." Jim pulled into the parking lot of a small bar. "Do you have an ID?" 

"Are you trying to imply that I don't look twenty-one?" 

"You have enough of a beard to look thirty, but not everyone is a sentinel," Jim said, stroking Blair's five o'clock shadow, then opened the door of the truck. 

"Would you like to talk about what happened with Danny?" 

"The problem is solved." 

"You might feel better if you talked." 

"I talked about it with Beverly and my senses went offline." 

Blair put his hand on Jim's arm. "I want to be your boyfriend." 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" When he didn't get any answer, Jim walked over to the bar. "What will you have?" 

"Coors," Blair said. 

"ID?" the bartender said. 

Blair pulled out his driver's license. 

"I told you," Jim sneered. "I'll have a Bud." 

"Where's that boy that you normally come here with?" the bartender asked. 

"He died," Jim said. "He was shot while undercover. I wish I didn't talk him into becoming a cop." 

"I'm sorry, man," Blair said. 

Jim walked over to a table with his beer. "Sandburg, what's up with you?" 

"You barely noticed Beverly. I'm not surprised that she only wants to be friends." 

"Annoying is an understatement." 

"But I'm cute. I can tell if a man or woman wants to get in my pants and you definitely want to get in my pants." 

"I'm not ready for this. Besides, wouldn't fucking you research subject mess up your objectivity?" 

"I'm not exactly uninvolved. Jim, you wanted to jump my bones since you threw me against that wall." 

"Sandburg, it isn't that you're not cute in a hyperactive Energizer Bunny sort of way, but I need some space with Danny dying." 

"I understand, man." 

"I miss him." 

"I'll get a cab back to my place," Blair said. 

"I'll drive you home," Jim said. 

"Jim, you shouldn't be ashamed of being queer." 

"Easy for you to say. You're bi, twice as many dates on Saturday night." 

"Can you stop being an ass for a minute?" 

"I thought I was a prick. You called me one in two languages." 

"Sure, Jim. You have my cell number if you want to talk." 

Blair walked up to the bar. "Bartender, call me a cab." 

"Strike out," the bartender said. 

"You could say that." 

"He brought you here and brought you a drink. What did you do insult his mother?" 

"No, it's rather complicated." Blair finished his beer before heading outside to wait for the cab. 

* * *

End The Killer-Missing Scene by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
